The basic architecture of computing devices is known to include a central processing unit ("CPU"), system memory, input/output ports, an address generation unit ("AGU"), program control circuitry, interconnecting buses, audio processing circuitry, and video processing circuitry. As the technology of computing device elements continues to advance, computing devices are being used in more and more commercial applications. For example, computer devices are used in video game players, personal computers, work stations, video cameras, video recorders, televisions, etc. The technological advances are also enhancing video quality, audio quality, and the speed at which the computing devices process data. The enhancements of video quality are a direct result of video graphic circuit evolution.
Video graphics circuits have evolved from providing simple text, and/or two-dimensional images to relatively complex three-dimensional images. In addition, video graphics circuit evolution allows computer displays, or monitors, to simultaneously display graphics data and video data. Typically, graphics data is generated by the central processing unit while performing particular software applications such as word processing applications, drawing applications, computer aided drafting applications, etc. Typically, the video data is received via a television encoder as television broadcast signals, cable television signals, satellite television signals, VCR signals, and/or DVD signals. The television encoder converts the video data into digitized video such that the video graphics circuit can process it and display it.
While existing technology allows video data and graphics data to be simultaneously displayed on computer monitors, there are noticeable differences between the displayed graphics data and the displayed video data. The differences arise because televisions (i.e., the normal target for video data) are designed to display low resolution, high intensity analog signals, while computers are designed to display high resolution, low intensity digital signals. When a computer is processing digitized video data, it treats it as graphics data such that it is displayed as low intensity, high-resolution signals. As such, the digitized video data appears dull and somewhat "blocky" on a computer display.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus that allows video data and graphics data to be displayed simultaneously with minimal visual differences.